


Sexy Cure

by Scarlett_sama



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Sick Character, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 15:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6860647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_sama/pseuds/Scarlett_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Rin comes down with a demonic cold he is stuck with none other than Bon to care for him. With the demon hiding his true feelings & Yukio on a weeklong mission, can the two of them survive the other's presence or fall madly in love? Request for Kimmy14 on FF.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1~

"I can't believe this! One day you're as healthy as a horse and the next you turn into this!" Yukio spoke furiously, Rin frowning at him the best he could and sneezing.

"Well sorry I got sick." Rin huffed, as he tried to speak clearly with his nose full. "It's not like I wanted a cold anyway."

"Well if we had caught this sooner you wouldn't be this sick." Yukio frowned, his eye twitching while he rubbing his temples. "You could've told me you felt sick, Nii-san. I'm a doctor for a reason you know."

Rin didn't say a word, as he sneezed and let out a groan. The truth was he had felt sick a day or two ago and decided to push it aside and hide it from his brother. Only for the sole reason of letting his younger brother stay focused on the exorcist evaluation he was forced to take, so his younger twin didn't fail. The only problem was it had taken two days and here they were. Two days later. The demon sick beyond his own beliefs and Yukio pissed. He honestly couldn't believe it could get any worse.

"Look, Nii-san. I was assigned a mission, before I came back here." The brunette spoke, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I'm going to be gone a whole week, so I obviously won't be able to take care of you. Instead, I called Suguro a little while ago and asked him to look after you. The Headmaster will-"

"B-Bon?" The demon practically screeched, making Yukio covered his ears and glare at him. "W-Why can't it be Shima, or Miwa? For god sakes I'll let Amaimon take care of me! Just anyone, but Bon!"

"I don't see what your problem is with him, Nii-san. Bon is a lot smarter and responsible than anyone else in your class. He'll be able to take care of you."

To say the least, Rin could care less if Bon could take care of him better than Shima or Miwa. It was Bon himself he couldn't stand, although it was in a good way and not a bad one. It was the sole fact that Rin had a major crush on the brunette n' blonde that held him back. He had been in love with him from the moment he had laid eyes on him and he could never keep his own cool around the teen. He was helpless and pathetic around the older and the last thing he needed was his crush taking care of him. It just screamed at his body to give into the older teen and turn into a patheticer mess, till he couldn't speak to his classmate properly.

Yukio's idea of helping the demon was going to be Rin's death, or at least his reputation's. If he was really going to be forced to be cared for by Bon he was going to be dead long before the end of the week, just from his heart stopping if nothing else. He couldn't let Bon take care of him, even if it meant making him sicker in the process.

"Yukio-"

"Nii-san, I don't have time to argue over this." Yukio spoke sternly, as Rin let out a curse. "Suguro will be here in a few minutes. I gave him a spare key, so he'll let himself in. Just behave yourself and don't get into any trouble while I'm gone."

"But, Yukio-"

"Rin." Yukio spoke in a warningful tone.

"Fine, I'll behave! Happy?" Rin huffed, crossing his arms and sneezing.

"Very, Thank you, Nii-san."

With that his brother left the demon alone in the room, making Rin frown to himself and mutter under his breath. Just who did Yukio think he was? Setting Rin up like that, and with his crush no doubt! He was truly going to die before Yukio got back, and there was nothing that could stop it. Bon was literally going to be the death of him, and the guy was going to be here any minute! What the hell was he supposed to do in the meantime? Dream of Sukiyaki for a whole two minutes?

At the exact thought of his favorite meal the demon's stomach lurched in an unsettling manner, making the demon lay back on the pillow and groan. The teen quickly pushing any though of food out of his mind and quickly tabooing it, before he opened his eyes and glared up at the ceiling. His thoughts turning back to the wannabe aria and dragoon, as he sighed and ran an hand though his messy bed head. The demon thinking that if he hadn't gotten sick or had told Yukio about his oncoming cold, then he wouldn't be stuck in this mess. Sick beyond compare and unexpectedly thrown into the arms of his crush. Just frickin perfect.

At that, the sound of the front door opening downstairs caught his attention; causing him to slightly panick and his tail to wrap around his arm. The teen letting out a curse as he turned and glared at the thing. The demon fighting the urge to rip the thing off his arm, before he gently tugged on it and gave up when it didn't budge. He swore the thing had a mind of its own and he didn't have the energy to get the thing off his arm. Being sick totally sucked.

"Oy, Okumura! Where the hell are you?" Bon yelled from downstairs, causing the demon to sigh.

The younger teen slowly pushing himself off the bed, before he grabbed the blanket Yukio had thrown on him and wrapped it around himself. The demon pulling the warm fabric tightly around his body, as he walked out of the room and stopped at the top of the stairs. The teen gripping the railing and he leaning against it.

"I'm up here." Rin spoke up, his throat burning a little.

At the sound of his voice, he heard footsteps and Bon came into view on the bottom floor. His hair pulled back in that stupid chicken look he loved and was dressed in normal clothing. The teen dressed in a pair of faded denim jeans and a white tank top, with a faded light red polo over it. His classmate wearing a pair of regular tennis shoes and a small bag on his shoulder, till he looked up and stared at him with a frown on his face.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow. "Okumura-sensei said you were pretty sick."

"My throat is sore." The demon easily replied, which immediately had the older off his case. "If you're hungry Ukobach will make you something. He's in the kitchen."

The brunette n' blonde waved his hand to acknowledge and dismiss the comment, before he started climbing the stairs. The demon leaning against the railing, whilw he watched his classmate and didn't bother moving when Bon stopped beside him. The older giving him a frown, as he stared down at him, before he sighed and crossed his arms.

"You going to get back in bed anytime soon?" He asked, frowning at him.

"What if I said I didn't want to?" Rin challenged, raising an eyebrow. "You going to tell Yukio on me?"

At that, the older swept the demon off his feet and carried him toward the twin's room. The demon letting out a squeak, as he clung to the older and felt his cheeks heat up in an instant. The only thing going through the younger's mind was that his crush was holding him, which was short lived as Bon walked into the demon's room and dumped him on the bed. The younger teen letting out a soft growl, the moment he hit the mattress, and glared up at his classmate with his cheeks flushed a bright red. His red tinted skin instantly being noticed by the older, before Bon reached out to touch his face and a hand grabbed it. Bon's fingers inches from his cheek, till they both looked over and saw the Headmaster standing beside them. One of his goofy smiles plastered on his face, while he watched the two of them and looked at Bon.

"I suggest you refrain from touching him, unless it's absolutely necessary." The Headmaster warned, before he let go of Bon's hand and Rin frowned up at him.

"What are you doing here, you stupid clown?" Rin demanded, making Bon give him a somewhat disapproving look and the demon sat up.

"I'm here to instruct your classmate on how to care for a sick demon." The stupid clown replied, while giving him an amusing smile. "Surely Yukio told you that."

At that comment he shut his mouth and kept quiet. The demon frowning to himself, just as he realized he had interrupted his brother before he got to that point. So, in all reality, he had no reason to complain about it and would only get in trouble for it later. So he just ignored the two of them talking, while he tried to occupy himself. His eyes wondering around the room, till they fell on his classmate and he stopped. The demon taking a few moments to take in the older's appearance, as his eyes trailed down his classmate's body. The tan skin in view practically torturing him, while his eyes trailed down the teen's neck and down his hidden chest. The faded red fabric gently hugging the teen's chest and waist, and letting him make out the lean muscles underneath. His eyes continuing their journey, before Bon turned toward him and the demon quickly looked away. His cheeks flushing a deeper red, as he snapped back to reality and heard the last of the Headmaster's instructions.

"That's about it. Just make sure you keep him warm and fairly fed." He finished, giving the young demon a smirk. "I already spoke to Ukobach and gave him a list of foods he'll cook for Rin. So you have nothing to worry about on that end. Just remember my instructions."

Bon gave their Headmaster a nod, before the stupid clown left with a cloud of smoke. The two of them left alone, while the demon looked toward his lap and played with the fabric of his sweatpants. His classmate silently watching him, before he knelt down in front of him and pulled the blanket off the demon's left shoulder. The younger teen jumping at the sudden action, till Bon grabbed the demon's arm and kept him still.

"Just relax, idiot. You're cutting the circulation in your arm off." Bon frowned, pointing to the tail around the younger's arm. "Let go."

"I can't." Rin spoke quietly, trying not to stutter.

"And why not?" Bon demanded.

"The thing has a mind of its own most of the time. It did it on its own and it won't let go."

Bon just frowned at him, before he muttered an insult under his breath and brushed his fingers against the slightly blue tinted skin of the demon's lower arm. Only for the younger to try and backup away from his classmate. His back hitting the wall almost instantly, just as Bon gave him a quick glance and turned his attention back to the demon's arm. His classmate's fingers traveling up the demon's arm, till they brushed against the younger's tail, the teen on the bed shivering at the older's touch, as his tail twitched in response. His classmate barely paying attention to his now red face, while he gently rubbed his fingertips against the black fur and gently massaged the appendage. A soft wave of pleasure washing over the teen, before he let out a purr and his tail slowly uncoiled around his arm. A numbing feeling running through his lower arm, til he reopened his eyes he hadn't known were closed and saw Bon giving him an amusing smirk. The demon quickly yanking his arm back from the older, before he wrapped the blanket around himself and looked down at his lap. Bon shaking his head as he stood up and headed for the door.

"I'll be back. Wait here." Bon half-ordered, before he left the room.

The demon letting a frown stretch across his face, till he pulled the blanket tightly around himself and looked down at the bed. The teen letting out a huff, as he glared down at the sheets and pouted. Bon had no reason to order him around like that. He was sick, after all. It wasn't like he was going to go jump out the window or something. He had no reason to and he wouldn't even if he was dared. After all, he felt lightheaded and he could only guess he had a really high fever from how hot his body felt. Nonetheless he just sat there and waited for his crush to return. The demon thinking back to how he had been checking out his classmate and instantly blushed at the fact. The young teen gently playing with the seam on the blanket, while he absentmindedly went through the past four months in his head and instantly frowned.

Was it him, or had Bon been avoiding him lately? Were they having less fights now a days, too? He couldn't even remember the last time they argued over something stupid, or when he was just punched by the guy. The more he thought about it, the more he realized that Bon had been a little calmer now a days. He never even flinched when the demon teased him in class or poked and prodded at his buttons. Bon had just been plain calmer and normal, and all the demon could do was wonder why. Had the guy gotten tired of him? Did he hate him, and decided to ignore him? Did he have a girlfriend?

The teen's train of thought instantly stopped, as he shook his head and gripped the blanket tighter. There was no way Bon had a girlfriend, he couldn't have one. At least from what Shima had told him. Him and the perverted pink-haired aria in training were best friends, and Shima was the only one who knew about his crush. It had only been his luck when the aria in training offered to keep tabs on Bon for him, and so far the teen hadn't told him anything unusual. So there was no way his crush had a girlfriend. Yet the more he thought about it, the more depressed he got. Why was his classmate so distant, and what had the demon done wrong?

"Well, that's surprising." Bon chuckled, walking in with a bowl of water and cloth. "I'm surprised you stayed."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Rin demanded, frowning at his classmate.

"Well, knowing you, you can't sit still for more than five minutes." His classmate teased, making the demon's tail twitched in annoyance.

"You were gone for three minutes."

"Still surprised you stayed." Bon shrugged, walking over to the desk and setting the bowl and cloth down. "You can't sit still in class long enough to listen, and if you do you fall asleep."

"Did I ever mention I'm more of a practical person?" Rin challenged, causing Bon to frown at him. "Just because you're the smart one, and can memorize everything, doesn't mean you can pick on me. You get mad at me for the stupidest shit and half the time I don't even know what I did! You already forgave me for the son of Satan crap and for the thing with Miwa! What did I do to piss you off this time? Did I bruise your male ego? If it's that, then that's just pathe-"

Before the demon could react, the older grabbed the bowl of water off the desk and emptied the contents all over the younger teen. The cold water making Rin jump, before he quickly pushed himself off the bed and looked down at his wet clothes. The demon letting out a growl, till he glared at Bon and tried to call forth his flames. That was till nothing happened and the demon looked down at his hands in shock. The older just giving him a glare, while he crossed his arms and watched him.

"You won't be able to use your flames as long as you're either wet or too cold." Bon explained, making Rin stare at him in shock. "I was hoping we could be civil about this, but if you're going to be like this than you're on your own."

With that, the older pushed past the soaked demon and headed out the door. The teen slamming the front door behind him, while Rin wrapped his arms around himself and bit his lip. The demon feeling a small ache in his chest, as tears came to his eyes with no reason behind them.

"I'm such an idiot."

* * *

Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me. These Characters belong to Kazue Kato.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2~

"I can't believe you just left him there all alone." Shima frowned, giving him a somewhat displeased glare from behind the top of his manga.

"He's the one that pissed me off." Bon mumbled from his spot on his bed.

In front of the teen several books were laid about, all open, and the highlighter marks clearly visible for everyone in the room to see. Notes were jotted down along the margins of the book and cluttering the once clean page; all in the brunette n' blondes hand writing. Beside the books lay a notebook, battered and open to a once clean page. Now it was cluttered in more notes and highlighted marks. The teen's handwriting clean enough for anyone to read, and clearly rivaled Rin's; not like Bon cared about the demon. Did he?

"He's always acting like he's supposed to be right about everything and he's always getting on my nerves."

"That still isn't a good enough excuse for dumping cold water all over him." The pink-haired teen frowned, looking back at the page he had been reading. "Didn't the headmaster tell you if he got wet or cold he couldn't use his flames and it'd be harder to get him warm again?"

"He did." Bon deadpanned, while he grabbed his notebook and jotted down a few notes. "And I don't need you reminding me of them."

Silence filled the room, causing Shima muttered something under his breath and Miwa to remain silent from his spot at one of the two desks in the room. It had been about ten minutes ago when they ended their study session and Bon was immediately regretting ending it at all. He didn't need to be reminded of what he did to the sick demon. The younger teen had deserved all of it. Rin needed to get some punishment for his big mouth and he was getting it, or at least that's how Bon thought. Although it didn't help that Shima was flipping through his manga and glaring at him in the process. Apparently his best friend and Rin were super close, and Shima wasn't taking too kindly to leaving the demon all alone in the dorm room and sick. He swore he had been getting that same determined and pissed glare for the past five minutes. That was until the teen huffed and slapped the book closed. Shima setting the book in his lap, before he crossed his arms and glared at Bon. Great, here came the lecture.

"You know, you can't run away from this forever." Shima spoke, while the brunette n' blonde pretended not to hear and continued on with his notes for tomorrows class. "Rin-chan will eventually find out, you know?"

The brunette n' blonde proceeded to ignore the older, flipping the page in one of his books and while grabbing his highlighter to start making more notes to himself. Only to get a frustrated huff from Shima, making the teen get off the other bed and walk over to him. It only seconds, before the highlighter was out of his hand and all his books were on the floor. Total courtesy of Shima, who had just grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it off the bed; taking the books with it.

"What the hell-?" The brunette n' blonde started, before he saw the death glare on his best friend's face.

"You wanna know what the hell is wrong with me?" Shima asked, taking Bon's words right out of the teen's mouth. "You're sitting here making notes for next week's classes, while your crush is sick and stuck in bed all alone in his dorm! Not to mention you threw water on him and he's probably freezing to Ghenna and back, while you're here all warm and content with your life like he doesn't exist! So you wanna know what the hell is wrong with me? I'm pissed at you because you're sitting here like an asshole, all while Rin-chan is freezing his ass off back in his dorm and still sick! Get the picture?"

All Bon could do was sit on the bed and stare at his best friend in shock. It was particularly rare to see Shima mad at anyone, let alone him. Him and the pink-haired teen had been best friends since they could walk and neither of them had really had a terrible problem with each other. If one of them pissed the other off they clearly stated it and moved on with their lives, but they had never yelled at each other. Scratch that, Shima had never yelled at him for anything at all, the whole time they had been best friends. Then out of nowhere he was suddenly mad at him, because he gave the little demon a taste of his own medicine? That he couldn't get. Rin had deserved what he got, deserved the punishment for making Bon feel like shit. Hell, he loved the kid, but his attitude and the way he acted pissed him off. He could handle normal and annoying Rin, but he couldn't handle pissed and angry Rin. When Rin got angry Bon steered clear of the danger, but yesterday wasn't a moment he could've avoided. Not when he could've blurted out his true feelings for the demon and ruined everything, pissed off Rin even more, and made the demon hate him forever.

"I'm not going over there Shima." Bon finally spoke, giving his friend a look of warning. "Rin deserved what I gave him and if he really needs me he'd call. The guy's not a complete idiot."

"I don't care if Rin-chan is an idiot or not, Ryuji!" Shima yelled, the teen surprisingly using the brunette n' blonde's name in his fury. "Rin-chan is sick and he needs you there to take care of him! The headmaster and Sensei gave you this responsibility because they trust you and trust that you'll take care of Rin-chan, but sitting here isn't going to make Rin-chan better!"

"Shima-"

"Don't you 'Shima' me! You're getting your ass over there if it's the last thing you ever do!"

Almost instantly the two were glaring at one another. Eyes locked and angers rising, while Shima's finger was pointed in the direction of the door as if he was Bon's mother. Not only his attitude, but eyes telling him to get his ass moving, or Bon's was going to find himself in a whole heap of trouble and sleeping out in the hall of the dorms for the night; or even out in the cold if Shima got pissed enough. Something not even the brunette n' blonde wanted to challenge. He knew if Shima wanted something done, and done right, he had to push the younger around a bit and rile him up just like Bon's mother had to.

"If I go over there and check on him, will you leave me alone so I can get my notes done?" Bon finally spoke, Miwa was half hiding behind the chair he was sitting in.

"Only if you come back with a happy and not sick Rin-chan." Shima spoke, a lot softer, as he crossed his arms and looked at him.

The statement making it all too obvious that the older was going to have to expect that Shima wasn't letting him in the dorm room tonight, or the night after, unless the demon was healthy and walking again. Which meant he was going to be stuck at the demon's place, till the annoying idiot was able to speak without stumbling over words and sneezing all over the place. Great, what a cluster fuck this turned out to be.

"Fine." Bon growled, grabbing his backpack and shoving his books, along with a random bundle of clothes that were lying on the floor, in his bag. "You are going to owe me big time after this."

"I don't owe you anything. You owe Rin-chan for the rest of the week, with nothing but care and relaxation. Now get your ass moving."

* * *

Bon let out a heavy sigh, as he stopped in front of the door to the abandoned dorms and glared at the worn out wood. Of all the things he wanted to do on his Saturday morning it definitely wasn't this. He didn't want to walk in there and deal with Rin's attitude and his words. Rin could all but threaten him to burn him alive if he walked in there, but he definitely wasn't going to be able to go back to the dorm room. Shima had chewed him out thoroughly, took Bon's key to the room, and shoved his ass out into the hall before he locked the door. So he was definitely stuck here, even if he hated the idea.

So when he pulled the key out of his pocket, he didn't expect the door to open on its own and reveal a fairly pale and shaking Rin. The teen dressed in soft fleece pajama bottoms and a heavy sweater, socks covering his feet and a heavy blanket over his shoulders. His blue eyes softly glaring at him; despite the small bit of happiness that was shown in them. He could've sworn he saw relief in those eyes, but the older didn't push that thought. Rin didn't look so good, maybe even worse than he had been when he first saw him, and he swore he never saw someone shake as badly as the teen was at the moment.

"Uh, He-"

"Wh-where h-have you b-been?" Rin asked, his voice shaking as he tried to pull the heavy blanket closer around him and found it as tight around him as it could go.

"You see I was-" Bon found himself instantly stopping his sentence the moment he saw the demon shut his eyes and try to pull the blanket tighter around him still in an attempt to get himself warmer. "How about we get you something warm to drink first. You look like you're freezing."

"N-no sh-shit." Rin managed to force out, as the older tried to ignore the comment and helped the demon toward the kitchen as he shut the front door behind him.

The two of them were completely silent, while Bon slowly lead the demon to the dorm's cafeteria and had him sit down at one of the empty tables. The demon instantly bringing his knees to his chest, and wrapping his arms around the folded appendages. The young teen giving a violent shiver, as he tightly hugged himself and tried to keep what little heat he had left in his body. The older giving the small demon a soft look, before he pulled his backpack off his shoulders and ignored the younger's eyes on him. Bon unzipping his backpack, before he pulled out one of his old zip up hoodies; and draped it around the demon's shoulders. The action making the younger teen look up at him in surprise, before he gave him a soft smile and pulled the article of clothing closer to his body.

"Thank you, Bon."

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3~

When Bon had finally came out of the kitchen with a small mug of hot chocolate Rin felt like he was going to cry in happiness. Ever since yesterday, after Bon drenched him in cold water, he had been getting colder and colder. He had tried practically everything he could to keep warm, and to get warm, but no matter what he did nothing worked. He had tried a hot shower, then bath, tried looking for the old heating pad his brother had brought from home; and pilled all the blankets onto his bed. In the end he had ended up colder than he had been when he started and that was when he came down stairs and saw Bon standing outside with his backpack on and a pissed look on his face. So of course his body acted before his brain and pulled the door open, and of course when Bon started to speak he interrupted and threw the harsh shaky words out there. The asshole, his crush, had dumped cold water on him and left him like his.

"Here, I let it cool down a bit." Bon spoke, gently setting the mug down in front of the demon and giving him a sincere look. "I didn't think you wanted to burn your tongue."

"Th-thanks." Rin shakily forced out, while he mentally cursed at himself and reached out for the mug.

The demon carefully taking the ceramic cup in his hand and smiling at the heat already seeping through the cup and into his fingers. The teen carefully bring the ceramic mug to his lips, before he took a small sip and purred as the heavenly hot chocolatey liquid slid down his throat and warmed his insides. His tail finally swaying from side to side in bliss, while he sipped at the warm liquid that slowly started to warm up his body. The older teen giving him a soft smile, before he sat beside the demon and gently rubbed his arm. The demon pulling the mug away from his lips to stare at his classmate's hand for a few moments, before his cheeks slowly flushed a soft pink and he watched his classmate rub his arm and warm his cold skin with the friction. Neither of them completely aware of the other, till Rin shifted a bit in his seat and the hand on his arm disappeared before Rin could turn his head and look at the older. Bon out of his seat the next, as he grabbed his backpack and pulled out a few texts books and a notebook. The notebook falling from the older's hand and to the floor, before the demon set his mug on the table and reached down to grab the notebook. Bon not paying the slightest bit of attention, as he set is books down and the younger picked up the light green covered notebook. The demon freezing the moment he sat back in his chair and saw the letters doodled into the inside cover. The lead marks partially smeared, but clearly visible for the demon to see.

In a clearly, not half bad, drawn heart was written:

_Ryuji Suguro X Rin Okumura_

Almost instantly the demon's heart was pounding against his ribcage and demanding to break free of his chest. The teen's cheeks turning a bright cherry red in seconds, as he stared down at the letters etched into the back of the cover and inside the heart. If he wasn't dreaming, and this was drawn by the older, then Bon loved him. His crush loved him, had a crush on the demon, and that couldn't have made him any happier. If it wasn't for the fact that he was still cold and he was wrapped in a heavy blanket and the older's jacket, he would've attacked the older in a hug and confessed to him right then and there. That was until Bon noticed the demon had his notebook and snatched it right it out of the demon's fingers.

"Didn't anyone teach you not to look at people's stuff, Okumura?" Bon frowned, it was obvious he held back a growl, and turned back to his books; till he noticed the notebook was opened to the back of the front cover. "Shit."

"Did you draw that?" Rin asked, the demon glad his voice wasn't shaking anymore. "Did you draw that heart?"

"And what if I did?" Bon demanded,never bothering to look at him.

"Do you love me?" Rin suddenly asked, making the older stiffen and look over in his direction. "Or did Shima draw that to mess with you?"

There were a few moments of silence, while it became obvious the older was trying to figure out whether he was going to lie to him or tell him the truth. The demon gently taking up his mug, as he decided to busy himself with the warm contents, and give the older some time to think of his decision. Rin knew that if he pushed for an answer he'd probably never get one, so it was best to let the older think. Let him weight out his options and play with the consequences. Yeah, Rin did act like an idiot sometimes; but when it came to small things like this he was pretty smart. He knew how to act, knew not to push, knew how to get what he wanted, and knew how to get the truth out of people; but he couldn't use any of his tricks this time. This was a moment that he couldn't mess with, a single and most important moment that the demon needed to leave alone. If he wanted the truth, if he wanted an answer, he needed to wait.

"What if I did?" Bon softly spoke, making the demon almost drop his mug. "What if I did love you?"

There was a moment of silence, while the demon felt a new warmth slowly take over him. A soft, heartwarming warmth that had the demon instantly tossing the blankets and hoodies aside to hug his classmate. Bon letting out a grunt, as the demon suddenly attacked him and looked down at him in surprise. The teen softly snuggling into the older, while Bon stared down at him and Rin threw him a toothy grin.

"Then I'd have to inform you that I've been in love with you for awhile now." Rin spoke, automatically getting a shocked look from the older. "Let's say, since I even first set my eyes on you."

"You little shit." Bon teased, as he somehow slipped his hands under the demon's ass and pulled him into the older's lap. "You know how long I've been freaking out about how'd you react and think of me? I lost sleepover you, you little shit."

"I love you, too Bon." Rin teased, before he gently kissed the brunette n' blonde.

The kiss soft and gentle against the demon's lips, as he smiled and wrapped his arms around the older. The older's arms immediately around the demon's waist and pulling him closer to his chest, before the demon suddenly pulled away and didn't even notice his cheeks were flushed a nice cherry red.

"Rin-"

"I might get you sick." Rin suddenly cut in, giving him a worried look. "I'd feel terrible it we did this and you got sick."

"Were you listening to a word that guy said?" Bon asked, obviously hinting to their headmaster and getting a shake of the head from the demon. "Figures you weren't listening, you idiot. Humans can't get demon colds. It has something to do with the genetic makeup of the cells and DN-"

Rin didn't wait a single second to place a hot kiss on the older's lips, and stop the oncoming lecture. The demon swallowing the teen's words, as Bon gave him a soft chuckle against the demon's lips and hoisted the demon further up his lap. The younger taking the moment to cautiously slide his tongue against the older's lips and carefully guide the brunette n' blonde's mouth open. The action easily making Bon part his lips open for the older, but surprise the demon as he attacked the younger's mouth. A soft gasp coming for the demon as the slick muscle in his mouth attentively licked at his mouth and sucked at the demon's tongue. The demon letting out a groan, before he melted into the older's touch and shifted against him. Rin effectively grinding against the brunette n' blonde's groin hard enough to make him groan and pull the demon closer.

"Rin, I think we should-" Bon managed to get out, before the demon placed another kiss on his lips. "Move somewhere else."

"You don't want to do it here?" Rin asked, pouting and getting Bon to frown at him. "We could break the table in? We never get to use it much."

Almost instantly the older had the demon shoved up onto the table and under him. His books clattering to the floor and falling open, as lose papers from his book covered the floor and the demon grabbed at the older's hair. Bon pressed up against him and his lips against the demon's throat, while the demon tried to find the chair behind the older and get his feet planted on something solid. Except for the table he was lying against, his lower half was hanging off the edge of the table and threatening to fall off, if it wasn't for Bon hovering over him ready to catch him at a last notice. The older's lips hot against his skin, as they kissed the soft skin of the demon's neck and a soft whine came out of the younger's throat. The younger wanting more than the younger's lips on his throat and his fingers slowly pushing up the demon's sweater. He wanted him hot against him and ready to pleasure in every way possible.

This one wish on the demon's mind instantly forgotten, just as his sweater was pulled off over his head and Bon had his lips around one of his nipples. The demon instantly letting out a soft moan, and arching up into wet heated touch, while gently pulling at the brunette n' blonde locks tangled into his fingers. A soft easing pleasure rolling down his spine and to his stomach, as a soft purr vibrated from the younger's throat and Bon chuckled. The brunette n' blonde gently caressing the demon's toned stomach and tracing his fingers against the visible six pack in the older's view. The touch sending off small sparks across the demon's stomach, making him whine and try to ignore the fabric that was tightening around his groin. The teen finally finding the chair behind the older, as he got one of his feet on the seat of the chair and pushed himself up a bit to gain leverage. The action effectively rubbing their growing erections together and making Rin let out a gasp and get a soft growl from Bon.

"God dammit, Rin. Don't do that again." Bon spoke, letting go of the younger's now pert and pink bud and the demon purposely ground his clothed aching erection against the older teen's.

"What was that, again?" Rin asked, getting Bon to give him a disapproving look while the demon smirked. "I think I missed your order."

"I said, don't do that." Bon forced out, making the demon repeat the very same action. "Fuck, Rin. Stay still."

"Sorry, I can't hear yo-"

One moment he was facing the older, and smirking at him, and the next he had his stomach against the wood table and was gripping at the edges so he didn't fall over one of the sides. Bon pressing his clothed erection against the demon's ass and getting a needy whimper from the younger. The small noise encouraging the older, as he slipped his fingers under the waistband the of the pajama bottoms and slid them off the demon's ass and to his knees. The two of them having to fight with the article of clothing for a few moments, before they both managed to get it off and it was thrown onto the floor with the rest of the demon's clothes and Bon's books. The demon blushing the moment he realized all he was left in was his boxers and the older was still clothed. Something he would've fixed at that moment, if it wasn't for the brunette n' blonde suddenly yanking his boxers down and making the teen squeak in the process. The demon now fully naked and open for the older, as his cheeks turned a deep cherry red and gripped at the edge of the table. The teen cautiously looking back at his classmate to see a seductive look in his eyes, while he gripped the demon's hips and Rin's cheeks flushed an even deeper red.

"Bon-"

"One second, Rin." Bon spoke, while he let go of the demon's hips and pulled off his shirt.

The demon instantly glued to the older's built figure and tan skin, as Bon caught his glance and slowly unbuttoned his jeans. The demon gripping at the table till the wood cracked under his fingers, while the older's pants hit the ground and Bon gave him a smirk. The demon's cock twitching, as he stared at the bulge in the older's boxers and forced down a heavy gulp of air when his classmate slid his boxers down his hips. The article of clothing hitting the floor, before Bon kicked them out of the way, and gave the demon a small reassuring smile.

The teen gently caressing the demon's ass, while he parted the two cheeks and Rin gripped at the table so hard it started to snap off in splinters and jab at the younger's palms. Bon giving the demon a soft look, before he let go of one of the demon's butt cheeks and gently rubbed the back of the younger's hands and eased them open. The look in his eyes silently telling the demon that he was safe with the older and that he wouldn't do anything to hurt him, as he turned his attention back to the younger's behind and gripped at the two globes once more and gently parted them. The action leaving the younger wide open for him, while Rin cautiously let go of the end of the table and settled with clawing at the wood of the table, instead of trying to rip it apart. That was until he felt the brunette n' blonde parting his entrance open with his thumbs and something wet dived its way inside.

A gasp rippling from the demon's throat, as he clawed at the table and felt his muscles tighten around whatever was sliding its way around his insides. It taking the younger a few moments, before he realized that it wasn't the older's finger that was buried inside him; but his classmate's tongue. The slick muscles lapping at his tight passage, as Rin let out a moan and felt the strength in his arms disappear. The demon getting his elbow out in time to prevent himself from hitting his head on the table, before the tongue inside him pushed deeper and the pleasure in the younger was pooling down to his groin. The heat searing pleasure coursing through his body, just as he found himself rocking backwards toward the tongue in his ass and trying to find something other than the end of the table to hold onto for leverage. The demon wanting something, anything, to keep him anchored on earth and not in the soft haze that was slowly pushing its way into the demon's vision. The sudden pressure pushing against his passage disappearing all too soon, while the demon let out a whine and rocked his hips backwards to try and find that same tongue that had nearly had him begging for more. The need to get that tongue back in him just as strong as the pleasure he could feel welled up in his stomach and cock. The demon's length throbbing and threatening to burst, as his classmate gently turned the demon's face toward him and kissed him.

Rin letting out a soft moan, while he leaned backwards to push his mouth harder against the older's. Only for Bon to slowly pull back and make the younger let out a soft growl and follow. The two of them migrating over to the edge of the table, as the demon turned himself toward his classmate so he could sit normally on the edge of the table. Bon instantly against the demon and his lips against the demon's as the teen pushed the younger's legs open. The older slowly easing the demon's mouth open, before their tongue's melded together and the demon's found his arms wrapped around the older's neck and tangled his fingers into the strands of brunette n' blonde hair in his grasp. Bon smirking against his lips, while he gently played with the demon's already slick entrance and slipped a finger inside.

A soft groan come from the demon's lips, as the older slowly slipped in a second and stretched the younger. A groan or moan coming from the demon's lips once in awhile, between their feverish and scorching kiss neither of them refused to end. Their tongues licking and sucking at the others mouths, while the older pulled his fingers out of the demon and got a moan out of him. The older taking the small advantage, while he sucked on the demon's tongue and spread the demon's legs open wider. The teen's ass barely on the table anymore, and firmly in the older's grip, before he gave the demon a soft look of warning and slowly pushed his aching cock into the demon.

Rin letting out a moan into the older's mouth, as he gripped at the hair in his reach and screwed his eyes shut. The pain from the stretch clearly apparent from the demon's features, but was long forgotten as the brunette n' blonde grabbed the base of the demon's tail and gently stroked the demonic appendage. A wave of pleasure erasing the pain,while the demon arched into his classmate's chest and forced the rest of the older's cock into his ass. A load moan rippling from the demon's throat, just as he pulled away from the older's lips and pulled at the hair in his grasp. His forehead now pressed against the older's shoulder, before the younger let out harsh pants and wrapped his legs around the brunette n' blonde's hips.

"You alright?" Bon softly asked, pushing the demon's bangs back with one hand and gave him a soft smile. "You want me to walk us upstairs?"

"I'm fine right here." Rin softly panted, leaning into the older's touch. "I've never felt like this before. It hurts, but it's so damn good."

"Then I'm guessing you don't want me to stop." Bon teased, kissing the demon's forehead and getting a shake of the head. "Then I'm warning you right now I'm not going to go easy on you."

Before the demon could get a word out, he was pushed up against the end of the table and letting out a loud moan as the older took his first hard thrust into the demon. The younger's back arching up toward the older's chest and his muscles tightened around his classmate's cock while Bon let out a groan. The both of them taking a second to catch their breath, before the older slowly slid out of the demon till just the head of the older's erection was in the demon's entrance. A hard fast thrust burying him back in to the demon's tight heat making the demon lose his grip on the older's hair and scrambled to grip at something. His hands finding the edge of the table, as he gripped at the wood and the pace was quickly set. A series of slow hard thrusts turning into frantic mind shattering pounding into the younger, while the demon was left in a gasping and moan mess trying to hold onto the now rocking table they were leaning against. The demon's back sore, and probably raw, from rubbing against the table as he felt the wood starting to crack under his fingertips and the heat in his stomach starting to coil so tightly it was threading to snap at any moment. His classmate buried so deep inside him each time, and slamming into his prostate, that he let out a curse and tried to force out the words he needed to get out.

"B-Bon, I-I'm g-gunna-"

"I know, I can feel it." Bon spoke, gripping the demon's hips tighter and trying to pick up the already frantic pace. "You're so damn tight."

Before either of them could get out another word, the older slammed into the demon's prostate and Rin let out moan like scream. The tightening pressure in his stomach snapping, as he came hard and covered their stomachs in the demon's seed. The brunette n' blonde following right after, just as the demon's muscles tightened around the older's cock in a vice grip and Bon spilled his seed into the demon. The table under the demon's grip snapping, before the edge gave way and he grabbed for the older. His hands just barely catching his shoulder, as he pulled himself up and ended up pushing them both into the chair behind his classmate. Bon letting out a chuckle while he gently stroked the demon's hair and kissed him.

"You broke the damn table." Bon laughed,making Rin gave him a weird look and turn his head to look back at the table.

Sure enough the edge of the table hadn't just broken off. The whole damn frame had snapped right in half and the two halves of the table were barely held together by a whole two inches of wood. The floor covered in splitters and long fingernail marks etched into the surface of the table, right where the demon had been gripping it not too long ago.

"I told you we had to break the table in." Rin said with a grin, the two of them bursting out into laughter as Rin leaned against the older. The heat of the older seeping into him, as he listened to his heart beat and smiled. He could swear he could hear their hearts beating as one.

* * *

_Blue Exorcist and it's characters do not belong to me._ _These characters belong to Kazue Kato._


End file.
